


Won't Be Long, I'm Almost Wherever You Are

by DreamyDiamond



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC & Limit Cut, i saw the ending of 3 blacked out and this was on my computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyDiamond/pseuds/DreamyDiamond
Summary: After returning to Destiny Islands, so soon did Kairi run away to find Sora. What she wasn't expecting was to have Naminé and Xion insist to accompany on her journey. Will they be able to find him?
Relationships: Kairi & Naminé & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. A few things before you begin, O Reader.
> 
> 1\. I actually do love Re:Mind, this was just written before that and I was very PO'd at Kairi's 'character arc.'  
> 2\. I haven't touched this in ages. If you want me to pick this back up, please let me know! I do have a few ideas of what our good girls could encounter here.

It was a cool dark night on Destiny Islands. The stars shone brightly over the quietly lapping seas. The moonlight reflected off the shore, leaving a feeling of serenity and peace. A feeling, Kairi bitterly thought, was not fitting at all.

A week had passed since Kairi had been returned to the Islands; much to the joys of her friends, both new and old. However, one single and probably most important person was nowhere to be seen. Gone. Forever. All because of her. Kairi bit her tongue, forcing away tears as her face heated in a mixture of grief, shame, and anger.

After Kairi had rescued Sora, been his light in the most permanent darkness, a feeling of invincibility had surged through her. She thought she could do it. She could be there for Sora. Finally protect Sora like she was protected by him year after year, adventure after adventure. Her pride was crushed the moment Xemnas had grabbed her, and Kairi was stuck again as the person to save. Another person that Sora had to worry about.

She didn't even remember being killed. One moment Xemnas had grabbed her and was pulled into a pathway. The was a fog of a familiar haziness, what little senses she could register combining into an indecipherable mess and the next she was on the Islands. Again. Without him.

Kairi readjusted her grip on the suitcase in her hands. She wasn't sure how long she'd be gone, but hopefully she had packed enough. Plus, she had a good amount of Munny for anything extra that had been forgotten.

The others on the island were eager to fill her in on what had happened, Donald excitedly retelling the battle between him, Goofy, and Sora against Xehanort. Kairi was so happy to see that Namine was finally her own person again, Replica vessel or not. Even Xion, who at first seemed quiet, had quickly introduced herself. Yet when Kairi had asked about Sora's whereabouts, Riku was the one that had to break the news.

Of course, Kairi immediately demanded they go off to search for Sora, but King Mickey had tried to explain that there was nothing they could do. Sora was gone. He knew the possible outcome of abusing the Power of Waking for it's unintended purposes, and it happened.

Kairi refused to believe it, everyone trying to reason with her. It was only Xehanort’s fault, it was dangerous for Sora and will be for her, she couldn't do anything about it that Sora hadn't tried to do for her. Riku had to grab her arm to prevent the Princess from running off, yelling that she was just going to ruin what Sora did for her. Kairi couldn't take it anymore, smacking Riku away and yelling she didn't ask to be saved for her own hubris.

Kairi immediately regretted what she said, but a sliver of herself couldn't bring herself to apologize. What she said was the truth and her pride refused to make her stand down. Riku, however, shut himself away from his childhood friend, seemingly not making any moves to reconcile.

So here she was now, walking down the beatdown path towards the beach and to the Gummi Ship. Worlds know she doesn't know how to drive but if Riku could learn so could she-

“I knew you'd be here.”

Kairi dropped the suitcase and whirled toward the voice, keyblade drawn and at the ready.

… Only to see her former Nobody, Namine, and Xion, the former slightly standing behind the latter at the surprise.

Kairi was surprised for a moment, but kept her form, grip tightening. “Don't stop me.”

Xion didn't seem to be bothered by the threat, instead continuing to look into Kairi’s sky blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed into a serious expression as she spoke. “Do you really think you'll find him?”

Kairi had expected a tone of reasoning, like before. But this time it seemed… Genuine? Can Kairi find him? How? The seconds turned into minutes as Kairi stared right back into Xion's cobalt eyes. Silently daring- pleading her to look away as Kairi's confidence faded slightly enough to lower her Keyblade slightly. “I… I honestly don't know. Logically, I know it's impossible and that he could be anywhere, especially-”

No. Kairi swallowed the thought away, looking for the right words.

“But… I can feel him still. Next to me at the beach. In my dreams as I sleep. My heart just knows that he's out there. Not giving up. And I know he wouldn't want me to give up either.”

A more logical part of Kairi silently noted that Xion and Namine hadn't interrupted her yet, or even tried to speak. Her heart urged her to take advantage and keep talking. They had to understand. An anxious Namine had finally stepped to Xion's side, a hand on her chest as Xion still listened, expressionless.

“And I'll be honest, I have NO idea what I'm supposed to do. But I know that I've been sitting around waiting for far too long and I don't even mean this week! My whole life I've been waiting for Sora to come back to me, and I'm done with it! My heart is telling me I have to find Sora and I will! It's my fault that he's gone and I have to set this right.”

Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes, yet they still held a shine of stubborn determination, looking from one girl to the other. The two were still silent and fear pricked at her heart, waiting for a response, expecting to be lectured again-

“We're coming with you.” Namine stated, Xion nodding her head in agreement.

Kairi was at a loss for words, finally sending her Keyblade away into sparkles of light as she protested. “What? No, you- I-I have to do this alone-”

“Y’know, he may be your boyfriend, but you shouldn't act bullheaded like him.” Xion poked her chest once as Kairi's face matched her hair in color.

“What?! Boyfriend, we-! Bullheaded?!”

Namine giggled, “Oh, that's the hill you want to die on? Being his girlfriend?”

Kairi waved her hands, flustered. “N-No-! Wait, that's not the point...! The point is that this is my fault and doesn't involve you two at all. You shouldn't have to help.”

Xion rolled her eyes, “Of course we don't have to, but we want to. Sora saved me and reunited me with my two best friends. All I currently have to say as thanks was my knee-jerk reaction to attack him.”

“And while I am me, I am also a part of you, Kairi. I want to be able to help save someone important to both your heart and mine.” Namine took Kairi's hand in both of her pale ones, the ex-Nobody smiling genuinely.

Kairi looked helplessly at both girls, taken aback by their words. Of course they missed him too. Here she was, cursing all the known and unknown worlds at her grief, that she hadn't stopped to think how others were handling it. She blinked before speaking.

“I'm guessing I can't talk you guys out of this?”

Namine and Xion shook their heads no.

“We're going to get in a lot of trouble with Master Yen Sid and the King if we succeed. Or hurt or worse if we fail”

The two nodded in agreement.

Kairi waited a second, only the tiniest part of her hoping now that they back out. “... Okay. You both have 5 minutes to get ready while I try get the Gummi Ship ready. Hurry before someone else catches us!”

Xion and Namine nod one last time before running off, Kairi turned around and picked up her suitcase before dashing in the opposite direction. Her stomach churned with excitement now, hope felt higher than ever now that she had two allies and friends in her new quest.

Little did the three know that a certain young Keyblade Master had watched from the shadows and followed after Kairi to the ship.

Riku honestly knew that Kairi wouldn't give this up too easily, but he'd be lying if he said he expected others to support her pursuit. He followed after quietly, not wanting to alert his friend until she suddenly stopped.

“Riku, I know that's you.” She turned around as Riku emerged from his hiding spot. “How much did you hear?”

Thousands of words Riku could've said, scolding her, accompanying her, wishing her well, apologizing finally, until he finally weakly smiled.

“Enough.” Riku rested a hand on his hip, his face unreadable as ever.

Kairi froze in her spot, feeling like a little kid again being caught misbehaving by her grandmother. What was she supposed to say to convince him?

“... Enough to know there's literally nothing I can do except show you how to pilot the ship.”

Kairi's eyes widened before rushing towards Riku into a hug, tears pricking her eyes from shame and regret for lashing out at someone dear. The two friends held each other tightly, both expressing their own love for each other.

“R-Riku, I'm so sorry. I know you're just trying to look out for me…” Kairi gave one last sniff before pulling back enough to look into the taller boy's teal eyes. “But this is something I just have to do.”

The light haired boy gave a sad smile before ruffling Kairi's hair. “Should've known you would've ran after him. You never liked just sitting around and waiting.”

The two lifelong friends looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Namine and Xion ready with their own bags.

“We're…” Namine's excitement trailed off at the sight of Riku, afraid their mission was already stopped. “... Ready? Riku! W-We  
weren't-”

Riku raised a hand in greeting to the girls, smiling. “Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.”

💖🌠🍦

Minutes later, the four had lugged on the bags onto the ship and stood in front of the entrance. (Kairi raised an eyebrow at the extra bags of art supplies, but Riku had happily assisted Namine in moving her bags on the ship without question.)

“You're not coming with us?” Namine inquired, a little disappointed.

Riku shook his head, smirking. “Someone's gotta tell the others what you guys are doing. I'll just ask one more time. Are you sure you want to do this? You can just go back, no one needs to know.”

“I've been doing nothing for far too long, Riku. I've got to at least try.” Kairi's response was spoken immediately and cooly.

Xion glanced back to where she was staying temporarily on the island with Axel and Roxas, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “I'll admit, I've only been reunited with Roxas and Axel for only a short time, but…” She looked back at the group, nodding her affirmation. “I want to be able to help Sora like he helped me. And so many others. I'll just keep them as a motive to come back safe!”

Riku's smile became more genuine at their words. Even if they were their own people, he couldn't help but see Sora's goofy determination and light in them still.

The three all looked at Namine, who had her hands over her heart as she spoke. A sense of serene determination glowed from her. “I too want to help Sora. He promised me we could be friends and friends are always there for each other. You would know as much, right, Riku?” She looked up, smiling softly at Riku.

Riku's smile only widened at the mention, looking at the three girls one more time.

“Bring him home, girls. May your heart be your guiding key.”

Kairi nodded. “You know I will Riku. Thank you.” The Princess of Heart ran into the ship, gung-ho on fulfilling her quest.

Xion waved at Riku, a knowing smirk on her face. “Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't do anything too brash.” And off the former puppet followed, her boots clunking against the metallic walkway.

Namine and Riku were left alone, facing each other in silence before the blonde stepped forward, placing a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

“We'll be back before you know it, Riku. I promise.”

Before Riku could react, he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheeks and Namine was running into the ship, waving her goodbyes the whole time.

Riku placed a hand where Namine kissed him, his cheeks feeling warmer by the second as he watched the Gummi Ship roar to life. It rose higher and higher into the sky and blink-and-you-miss-it, it was gone.

Was he nervous for his friends? Yes. Did he desperately want to join them on their quest? Definitely. But his heart inexplicably just knew that he should trust them and in the friendship he had with them.

“Bring him home…” He repeated quietly to himself, a burning loneliness already rising in him.

“Riku? What just happened?!” Donald cried from a distance. The voice was joined by several distant footsteps running to where Riku was.

“And where's the ship?” Goofy asked.

Riku turned to see Mickey was also with them. Inwardly, he took a big breath to mentally prepare himself.

He wondered if it was possible to have a Keyblade Master title be removed from someone. Only one way to find out…


	2. Old Face, New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here?” Xion demanded, her Keyblade out as she readied for a potential battle.
> 
> Xigbar chuckled, finally turning to face the younger girl. “Aww, Poppet, I missed you too! Been a while, hasn't it?” His one yellow eye gleamed maliciously, hand on his cloaked hip. “Have you come to help out Uncle Xigbar?”
> 
> Xion's face darkened at the mere thought of her time in the Organization, yet she still demanded again, “What are you doing here on the Axiom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a lot, but 38 hits already?! You guys are sweeties. (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+
> 
> Thankfully, I have two more chapters written from when I first came up with this idea. So I have more time to figure out where this plot is going LOLOLOL-

Almost immediately after sailing off in the Gummi Ship; Xion, Namine, and Kairi ran into a giant ship. Nothing like a Gummi Ship that they had heard or seen, it almost looked like a giant cruise ship for seas except with rockets and careening toward an unknown destination. While they marveled at the sight, Namine pointed out that a smaller ship was starting to board. And there was something alive on it. A small brown box-shaped robot(?) was clinging on the side for dear artificial life, seemingly trying to get inside.

Naturally, the three raced after the ship, curiosity and concern had taken them over. And what they had found was unlike anything they had ever seen. 

Sora had told Kairi about a world where he was on with a giant robot programmed for medical aid and advice. He described it as big and round and a great ally in combat.

Kairi quietly wondered if Baymax was a human if they would look like the people aboard this ship. Morbidly obese people on hovering chairs, drinking various flavors of drinks. (Cupcake-in-a-cup was advertised over a speaker to the delight of the few that actually cared to listen.)

Namine expressed concern that they would stick out and cause a commotion, however, none had even yet to look up from their technology to even notice the three girls and their definitely noticeable and much thinner bodies.

All of the current residents were sent to their rooms for nighttime, Xion mentally noted. Thankfully that meant no innocents would be in harm's way.

Kairi was so focused on wanting to find the brown robot, that Xion suggested that they split up to cover more ground. After all, one small brown robot could already be gone in this place of so many different robots of shapes and sizes.

Which led Xion to where she was now, glaring down an ex-comrade that she thought was Gone. They were all supposed to be GONE, they were reunited with their bodies, Xion saw Isa-!

“Well, you should know. This place is crawling with empty shells. Just waiting for someone to take over and pull the strings! You should know, of all people.” Xigbar taunted, a finger pointed to the enraged raven-haired.

“That is not who I am anymore and I will never serve for the Darkness again! I don't know if you got the memo, but your leader is gone. The Organization is done, Xigbar!” Xion smirked as she sassed back.

Xigbar threw back his head in a laugh, “The Organization?! As if! Looks like you're the one who needs filling in here, silly Poppet.”

The Keyblade wielder froze in surprise as Xigbar leaned back, catching himself in levitation with one leg crossed over the other. An unfittingly casual pose as he continued.

“Since the old coot's off, I have a new role to play for someone else. 'S been in the works for a long time and you girls playing Heroes just might throw a wrench in it. So I'm just here to make sure you don't find Sora. I can't have him back and mess it all up!”

Xion gasped, “You know where he is?”

Xigbar wagged a finger condescendingly at the younger girl. “Now now, when did I ever say that, Poppet?”

“Will you STOP calling me that?!” Xion snapped, finally having enough and charged him. 

But by the time she had swung her Keyblade down, Xigbar disappeared. She looked to her sides in confusion to see where he had gone to.

“Oh, please, are you still trying to act all good?” The girl turned at the source of the voice to see Xigbar rolling his golden eye, nonchalantly hovering upside down and above Xion.

Xion finally turned around and looked up, anger and determination mixing into her glare at the ex-Freeshooter. “I am good. Especially compared to you!” She retorted bitterly.

Xigbar manipulated space again so that he was standing right in front of Xion, who stepped back in surprise. His malicious smile bearing right into Xion eyes as he continued to advance as she continued to step away. “Oh really? The Puppet. Who was created for an Organization to start a war? I know morality is relative, but I think that's still pretty bad.”

Xion opened her mouth to argue, but Xigbar leaned even closer to Xion, his words resonating in her being.

“You were originally only brought back to life to fulfill that purpose. Others who were given a second chance at life came back as well, me included. If others can't change who they are, what makes you think you can change who you are and what you did, Poppet.” Xigbar spat. “No matter how many times you try to escape your destiny, your heart will always know where it truly belongs!”

The words struck Xion deep, taken aback by the old wounds that were prompted to her to stumble in the present. So much so that she lost her footing and fell onto her back. What only just brought her to the present was seeing Xigbar looming over her with a keyblade in hand, ready to finish her off. The evil grin on his face was fated to be the last thing Xion saw...

When instead, Xigbar yelled in pain and leapt aside, brandishing a small but fresh burn on his left cheek and singing his skin.

“GET AWAY FROM XION, YOU GROSS PIRATE!” Was that Kairi…? Xion instinctively rolled away from her attacker and pushed up to her feet.

“Dammit, I already got one scar is that not enough for you people?!” He cursed as his captor took the opportunity to dash for her saviors. 

Kairi took Xion into her arms, “Xion are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! I swear to the Worlds, I'll-”

Xion shook her head and raised her hands to show she was physically well, deciding to leave the verbal beating she received unspoken for the time being. “No no, I'm fine I promise, Kairi. I'm just glad you came when you did...”

Kairi was already about to charge after Xigbar, only to discover that he had used the distraction to his advantage as well. He had disappeared as well into the Axiom. “How the heck did he do that?!” She fumed.

“He has the ability to manipulate space, Kairi.” Xion both gently and flatly reminded her friend.

Something cold and metallic tapped Xion's leg. She looked down to see a familiar brown box-like robot staring up at her. Xion smiled wide and knelt down next to it. “Hello there.”

The little box stood out harshly amongst the other robots Xion had seen here. While the ones she had seen on the ship were clean, smooth, and methodical, this one was beat-up, extremely dirty, and seemed more… Life-like. Was it possible it had a heart? Standing on the box body was two cameras for eyes sitting on a retractable ‘neck.’ The robot had two arms with three pronged claws as hands and trapezoid shaped tires.

It offered a ‘hand’ in greeting, “Wall-e.” It chirped.

Xion couldn't help but smile and giggle at the sight. She carefully took the claw in hers and shook it. “I'm Xion. Did you happen to save me just now?”

Wall-E's cameras separated slightly, revealing a small nozzle that confirmed Xion's suspicions. She nodded in thanks, smiling again as the nozzle retracted.

“Isn't he the cutest?” Kairi cooed as Xion stood. “I don't fully understand him, but I think he's looking for his friend.”

Wall-E perked and nodded his optics, making a show of his two hands being joined together. “Eva!”

“Eva?” Xion repeated. “Is she also a robot?”

Kairi nodded, “I think she was taken to a higher level. That's where Namine said she would look, too. We can meet up with her there!”

Xion bobbed her head in understanding. “We need to be careful. Xigbar now has a keyblade. I don't know how he did, but he's definitely not liking the idea of our rescue mission.”

Kairi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It's always something, isn't it… Okay you're right, let's go.”

Wall-E and Kairi raced ahead to the upper levels, while Xion idled behind, her thoughts still filled with Xigbar's crooked grin and his even more crooked words. Shaking her head to mentally rid the intrusive thoughts was only in vain as she rushed to catch up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk to me?  
> Tumblr - Dreamydiamond

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- Dreamydiamond


End file.
